A very Shoey story
by iluvglee1
Summary: Hey guys this is my first Shoey fix I hope u guys like. Rated T for safety. Shane/Joey. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I was reading fan fiction today and realized I couldn't find enough Shoey fics. So here we go I hope I do good.**

Joey stepped out of his car and walked up to Shane's front door. He was really nervous, he shook his hands out and rang the doorbell. He had asked Shane if Lisa was home a and when Shane had said no he asked if he could come over to Shane's to talk.

Shane walked to the door and opened it to the most beautiful sight, Joey Graceffa. "Hey Joey. Come on in."

Joey stepped into Shane's house. "Hey Shane." Joey answered.

Shane shut the door and Joey and Shane walked over and sat on the couch. "So what was it that you needed to talk about?" Shane asked.

"Um, I need to confess something Shane. Um ever since the um kiss that you were dared to do I've um realized something. I think that I may be gay, and I like you Shane." Finally Joey got it off his shoulders and just looked at Shane, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Shane stood up from the couch and ran to his room. Little did Joey know that he wasn't running from him.

Joey looked after him for a couple minutes until Corny jumped onto his lap. Joey looked down at Corny and hugged her, with tears threatening to fall. "Oh Corny, I've ruined everything between me and him, haven't I?" Joey said to the dog. All Corny did was wag her tail and lick Joey's cheek.

A few minutes after Shane had left he had finally found what he was looking for. He walked back toward the living room to see Joey hugging Corny and talking to her with tears in his eyes. He couldn't stand to see Joey like that. He walked into the room quietly and knelt down beside Joey. Tears were starting to fall from Joey's eyes and Shane wiped them away.

Joey looked up surprised.

don't cry Joey." Shane said. He pulled out the box he had found in his drawer which he had been trying to work up the courage to give to Joey for a while now. He handed it to Joey. "Open it." Shane sat next to Joey on the couch.

Joey wiped the tears from his eyes and opened the small box. Inside was a ring the perfect size for Joey's ring finger. Joey started to read what was engraved on it out loud "I like you Joey." Joey looked up at Shane, teary eyed all over again.

Shane kissed his lips, a small, sweet, gentle kiss. "I like you too Joey. So much." Shane leaned in and kissed Joey again. Joey put his hand around the back of Shane's neck. When they finally broke apart it was in need of air.

Joey looked down at his hand where the ring still laid. He picked the ring up and put it on his ring finger. "It's beautiful Shane. How long have you had this?"

"Since I kissed you for the first time. I haven't been able to work up the courage to give it to you."

"But Shane what about Lisa?"

"I told her around a week ago. Me and her talked about it. She reminded me of the time we were talking about me and your's ship name. She had said that she was our maid. So when I told her that I like you she reminded me about it and even though she didn't like the idea of us two together instead of me and her at first she did say she saw it coming and she supports us and that she would even be our maid." Shane chuckled at the end but Joey could tell that it was only halfhearted.

Joey pulled Shane to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Shane."

Shane hugged him back. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"That you have to break up with the girl you loved for so long." Joey answered.

Shane pulled back. "I think the half of my brain that I never listen to knew that I didn't really fully love her."

"I'm still sorry Shane."

"On a happier note would you like a smoothie?" Shane asked Joey

"Sure." Joey answered smiling.

"Go get the Camera." Shane called, walking toward the kitchen.

"Wait what?" Joey followed Shane.

"Smoothie Challenge. Now go get the Camera please?" Shane asked sweetly.

"Your room?" Joey asked before he left.

"Yep."

"Hey guys I'm back! And I'm with." Shane pointed to Joey.

"Me!" Joey said with a big smile.

"That's right guys I'm back with Joey Graceffa and today we are doing the smoothie challenge." Shane announced.

"Which, if I may say so, I was forced to participate in."

"Oh Joey you know you love it." Shane said. Joey sent a halfhearted glare Shane's way. "Anyway. We have our two blenders here and a hat filled with different ingredients. Right now it is filled with 10 foods. We will each draw 5 and put them In to our blender. There is 5 good ones and 5 bad ones. Would you like to go first Joey?" Shane asked him.

"I guess." Joey shrugged. Joey drew a piece of paper and unfolded it. "Ugh, Anchovies!" Joey put the paper down.

Shane laughed even though inside he did feel a little bad for Joey. He picked up the anchovies. "Here you go." He said with a smirk. Joey took the anchovies and grabbed a spoon to get them out with. He put some anchovies into his blender and sat the anchovies down.

"Your turn." Joey told Shane.

Shane pulled a piece if paper out and read it. "Blueberries. Ew I don't like these a lot." Shane said as he put some blueberries into his blender.

"What? How could you not like blue berries?" Joey asked wide eyed.

Shane shrugged as he put the package of blueberries down. "I don't know just sometimes I don't like them and this is one of those times."

Joey raised an eyebrow but drew a piece of paper from the hat. "Ohhhh Banana." Joey said smiling. "Don't mind if I do." Joey grabbed a banana and chopped some pieces into his blender.

"Lucky Bastard." Shane said to Joey and picked a piece of paper. He read the paper then grimaced. "UGH!"

Joey started laughing. "What?"

"SPINACH! I don't like spinach!" Shane replied in disgust.

Joey chuckled. "Just put some in your blender."

Shane did in disgust.

So that's how it went: Joey:Anchovies,Banana,chops of onions,beans, and yogurt. Shane:Blueberries,Spinach,Strawberries,Apples, and Tuna.

"Ok mine already looks disgusting." Joey said with a frown.

Shane laughed and grabbed a cup with more paper. He poured them into the hat and sat the cup aside. "Ok so now we have liquids. Again 2 bad and 2 good. Since I made Joey go first last time I'll go first this time." He pulled a paper out and unfolded it. "White Milk." Shane said and smiled a big smile. He pulled the milk out of the fridge and poured some into the blender.

Joey rolled his eyes and picked a piece of paper. "Ugh. Orange Juice." Joey took the orange juice out and put some in the smoothie.

Shane pulled another paper out. "Coffee. Oh god this isn't gonna taste to great now." Shane went and got the coffee off the counter and put some in the blender.

"Ok here goes my last ingredient. Wish me luck." Joey pulled a piece of paper out and read it. "Chocolate Milk." Joey smiled and took the milk out of the fridge and poured some in his smoothie. "Yum."

"Ready Joey?" Shane asked.

Joey nodded and they both started the blenders. Once it was all blended Shane grabbed them both a mug and they poured their smoothies into them. "We have to drink it all." Shane said.

Joey took a deep breath and him and Shane both started drinking at the same time. A

After Shane got his down he looked over at Joey who was still drinking. He turned toward the camera. "Well I hope you guys liked this video. I had fun hanging with you-" Shane stopped at the sound of gagging. He looked over at Joey who had put the glass on the counter and was now about ready to puke it up. Shane looked back at the camera. "- I hope you had fun hanging with me and I will see you tomorrow." He finished quickly then stopped the video and helped guide Joey to the sink before he threw up on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Asia for reviewing you showed me that someone is reading and liking this and you have encouraged me to write more chapters so thank you again.**

Shane pulled a cup out of the cupboard as Joey finished puking up the smoothie. He filled it with water from the fridge. Joey finished and wiped his mouth off. "Here." Shane gave Joey the glass of water to rinse his mouth out with.

"Thanks." Joey started swishing it in his mouth, he spit it out and put the cup in the sink.

"I'm sorry." Shane said as he followed Joey to the living room. They sat on the couch and Joey curled into Shane's side.

"Why are you sorry?" Joey asked.

"Because i made you do the challenge and then you got sick from it." Shane explained.

Joey tightened his arms around Shane. "Its fine babe." Joey said. Shane chuckled. "What are you chuckling about?" Joey asked him.

Shane shrugged. "Just that, that was the first time you called me 'babe'"

Joey smiled and leaned up to kiss Shane. When they broke apart Joey put his head back on Shane's chest. "So what all did you and Lisa talk about after you guys broke up?"

"Oh she said that she would move out if i wanted so that we could have our own place but i told her that she didn't have to and that i would start packing tomorrow and then find a place to live. She asked me where i was going to live and I told her that i didn't know and that i probably will go live with my mom. She understood that i didn't want her to move out and offered to go get some boxes for me to put my stuff in and that's where she is right now." Shane explained.

Joey jumped up and onto Shane's lap excitedly. "What?" Shane asked Joey, confused.

"You can move in with me!" Joey exclaimed.

"Really? Do you have a place i can sleep in?"

"Well my room obviously!" Joey was super excited and Shane could see this. Joey leaned in and attached their lips. About a minute later they heard the door open and close and they pulled apart. They both turned to the door. "Oh um hey Lisa!" Joey said awkwardly then realized he was still on her Ex-Boyfriend's lap and hurriedly got off and sat net to him.

"Hey Joey. What's up?" She sat the boxes down on the floor next to the door.

"Nothing really. We just did the smoothie challenge." Joey said, skipping the part where he threw up.

"He did end up getting sick from his smoothie though." Shane said.

'So much for leaving that out.' Joey thought.

"Oh my gosh, are you OK Joey?" Lisa asked, concerned, sitting next to Joey.

Joey nodded "I'm fine."

Lisa gave Joey a hug. "Did you find a place yet Shane? i'm in no hurry to make you leave. Though by looks of what i walked in on, you two are together and i would assume you would live with Joey unless it was too soon."

"Yeah i found a place. Me and Joey are together and he did offer me to move in with him. So everything is all planned out and i was hoping that you're still ok with me packing today and moving out tomorrow?" Shane said.

"Yeah totally, that's ok with me. Now give me all the details!" Lisa exclaimed.

Joey raised and eyebrow, confused. "Uh what details?" Shane asked just as confused as Joey.

"Who told who that they like the other first?!" Lisa seemed excited about this and Joey and Shane blushed.

Joey cleared his throat. "I um came over to tell Shane that i like him and that i and gay and after i told him he ran out of the room. I thought he was running because he didn't like me back so i started crying and hugging Corny then talking to her." Before Joey could continue his side Shane had to jump in with his side.

"When he told me that he likes me i ran to the room to get a ring that i had been trying to work up the courage to give to him. I came back and I saw him crying and hugging Corny. I couldn't stand to see him like that so i walked over to him and he looked up, surprised. I asked him not to cry. Then i gave him the box with the ring in it and told him to open it." Shane finished.

"When Shane sat next to me i opened it and looked at the ring, i noticed there was something engraved on it so i started reading it out loud. It said 'i like you Joey.' I became teary eyed all over again and he explained how long he liked me and we ended up doing the smoothie challenge where i had Anchovies, Banana chops, chops of onions, beans, and yogurt and also Orange Juice and Chocolate Milk. Shane on the other hand had Blueberries, Spinach, Strawberries, Apples, Tuna, White Milk, and also Coffee." Joey finished up.

"Oh my god! Coffee and Orange Juice?!" Lisa exclaimed while laughing.

"Yeah and now you see why i got sick." Joey said.

Lisa nodded. "Well you guys should probably start packing Shane's stuff up. I'll look for something for us to watch when you guys are done tonight. What time is it?"

Joey looked at his phone. "Five 'til six." Joey answered.

"I think we'll pack until eight and then watch something on Netflix." Shane said.

Lisa nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Are you staying here tonight Joey?"

Joey shook his head. "I think i'll leave when we finish what we watch and then go home and set stuff up for Shane."

Lisa nodded in understanding. Suddenly something dawned on Shane. "What about vlogging today, Joey? We only did the challenge on my channel. What about your channel?" Shane asked.

"Oh shoot! I forgot!" Joey said pulling out his camera and he started vlogging.

**Here you go guys! I finally finished this chapter! I really hope you liked this! I want to thank 'Asia' again for reviewing and motivating me to make another chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the delay guys  
**_

Joey turned on his camera and started his vlog. "Hey guys! guess where i'm at?"

Shane came up behind him. "He's here with me and Lisa!" He exclaimed.

"Yes i am and for a good reason. Would you like to tell them Shane?" He asked his boyfriend.

"So me and Lisa broke up. But guys don't freak out her and i are fine and staying friends. And um, on my channel i will have something very important to tell you guys but the video may not be up until maybe tomorrow because I'm going to film some of tonight and tomorrow and at the end of the video i will tell you guys, i promise." Shane said.

Joey looked at him surprised then turned back to the camera. "So guys, i'm getting a new roommate tomorrow! And it is the one and only Shane Dawson because he decided that he would let Lisa have this house and he is going to move in with me since i have an empty guest room. So i am here tonight to help him pack some and probably some tomorrow before he moves into my house."

Shane nodded from behind Joey, following him to Shane and Lisa's bedroom to start packing.

Joey woke up and ate some eggs, had a smoothie, and then took a quick shower. He drove to Shane's and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Shane opened the door his hair slightly messy. "Hey babe. " Shane smiled and pecked Joey on the lips.

Shane motioned Joey in and he followed Shane in and closed the door. "So where's Lisa at?" Joey asked, looking around at the boxes all over the floor of the living room.

"She went out so that it would be easier for us to get the stuff out, that you didn't already take to your place, into your car." Shane explained, grabbing a stack of two boxes.

"Wait so you packed everything?" Joey asked. Shane nodded taking the boxes out to Joey's car. Joey took out his camera and started to update his viewers. "Hey guys so i'm helping Shane take the boxes out to my car, i guess he packed the rest of the stuff after i left last night. He doesn't seem to have a lot of boxes but some of them are kind of big." Joey said showing them the boxes.

"Those aren't the only things big that you will be handling in you life." Shane said and winking.

"Dammit Shane i'm going to have to cut this conversation out now." Joey said shutting off the camera.

Shane shrugged while chuckling. "Well maybe if you had been helping me with these boxes instead of vlogging I wouldn't have said that on camera." Shane said then kissed Joey and grabbed two more boxes.

Joey put his camera away and grabbed one of the two big boxes. As he was walking pass Shane outside he stopped. "What is in these? I took all of you cameras and lights and shit home with me last night." Joey asked.

"Just clothes and other things laying around my room and everywhere else, that was mine." Shane shrugged and walked into the house to get the last box.

After everything was put neatly and orderly in the car Shane walked back up to the house and Corny came running to him. He crouched down and picked her up then stood up straight. "Hey Corny." He said smiling. Corny like his cheek and he laughed. "I love you too Corny, I'll miss you so much." His eyes were starting to tear up. "I'm sure Joey and I can come visit you every now and then. " He said with tears starting down his cheeks. He knew if he visited Corny it would be so hard for him to leave her again.

Joey walked up behind him and put a hand on his back. "Hey what's wrong Shane?" Joey asked concerned.

Shane sniffed but through his sadness he smiled. "Its nothing too horrible babe, i'll just miss Corny is all."

Joey nodded and kissed the side of Shane's head. "It'll be OK Shane. We can get a pet if it will make you feel better." Joey said.

Shane set Corny back down on the living room floor and reached for the knob on the inside and locked the bottom lock. He pulled out his house keys and set them on the table next to the door then closed it. "Lets go home Joey." Shane said taking Joey's hand and they walked to the car and got in. Joey drove them to his house and they immediately started taking boxes inside.

**I'm sorry its so short guys i just really wanted to get this chapter to you guys.**


End file.
